wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Furnace
|boss=Keli'dan the Breaker |type= |level=59-68 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: }} The Blood Furnace is the second wing of the Hellfire Citadel. This instance takes place above Hellfire Ramparts, inside of the tower that overlooks the ramparts themselves. The entrance is on the Alliance (Southern) side of the Citadel, up a ramp that starts at map coordinates . You come to find out, in the course of the instance, that it is Magtheridon that is entrapped by the Fel Orcs' sorcery, and they're using his blood to manufacture a new Fel Horde, infused with his demonic energy. The guiding force in this plan is Illidan, who is now the supreme ruler of Outland, after his usurping of Magtheridon. The instance is around one and a half times to twice as long as Hellfire Ramparts, and has the same number of bosses. Like Hellfire Ramparts, it can be finished by a party of level 60 characters, though it will take a more balanced group and/or better geared and skilled players. This instance is substantially less difficult for solo farming than the Hellfire Ramparts, although with a correspondingly lower gold yield. Reputation Killing monsters in this instance on normal difficulty grants Thrallmar or Honor Hold reputation. Reputation stops at Honored, bosses included. Heroic goes to Exalted, though. A full Heroic run will earn roughly 2500 rep. Dungeon Denizens * Felguards * Felhunters * Fel orcs * Floating eye (one, Broggok) * Imps * Mag'har * Mo'arg (one, the Maker) * Succubi Encounters Bosses *The Maker - 62 Elite Demon - The Maker has several special attacks, including an instant cast mind control, none of which are devastating if he is taken down quickly. *Broggok - 63 Elite - The Broggok encounter consists of four waves of four orcs each, followed by Broggok. The waves are timed, but will come early if you finish off the previous wave before the timer is up. Each wave has one more elite and one less non elite than the previous wave. All are vulnerable to crowd control. If you wipe on any orc wave, the encounter resets, if you wipe on Broggok after killing all orcs, only Broggok resets, orcs don't. *Keli'dan the Breaker - 63 Elite - Keli'dan is channeling the spell holding down Magtheridon with five warlocks. He does not attack until all the warlocks are taken down. All warlocks aggro at the same time, and they're vulnerable to crowd control. Keli'dan has an occasional ground zero area effect spell which is preceded by an emote and a period of immunity; there is normally sufficient time for everyone to get out of range of this effect. On heroic, Keli'dan pulls everyone in to him just before the ground zero effect, but there's still enough time to get out of his range if you move right away. See the individual boss pages for more detailed information and strategies. Trash Mobs Loot See Blood Furnace loot. Bugs *During the Broggok event, the orcs that come out of the gated areas may be untargetable and completely invulnerable to damage and/or effects. This is caused by the mobs targeting a player (or pet, totem, etc.) as they aggro from the cage. It can be prevented by staying away from the cage as it opens. Resetting the event with a combat reset/wipe will usually fix the problem. **Occasionally orcs will aggro onto players through their cages before the event has started, with the same effect as above. ***The two first wave can be skip by aggroing the third wave. * During the Keli'dan the Breaker fight, if Keli'dan dies to a dot while 'invulnerable' the event does not complete properly, and the door to the entrance does not open. Keli'dan himself is still lootable, however anyone wanting to walk out the instance has to walk all the way through it (and deal with Rogue respawns). Quests Videos How to find the entrance to The Blood Furnace - World of Warcraft Outland Dungeonmaste- Blood Furnace-Dungeon Guide- * Full Run from WarCry.com External links Category:Instances Category:Fel Horde Category:Blood Furnace Category:Hellfire Peninsula